HTF Tengo algo que decirte
by thanatos.dark.7
Summary: Splendid, un chico que pretende confesar sus sentimientos. ¿Podrá lograrlo?
1. Introducción

Introducción

* * *

_Si realmente quieres a alguien, lo mejor es decir lo que sientes, es un gran riesgo, pero ganar o perder no lo es todo, es más el poder de expresar tus sentimientos. Sé libre de decir lo que sientes por el otro._


	2. Capítulo 01

Capítulo 01

«¡Hoy sería el gran día!» pensaba Splendid durante el desayuno, desde que se levantó no dejó de pensar en ellos. Hoy no es un día como cualquier otro, hoy es el día de «San Valentín», un día donde toda la familia de amigos se junta para un almuerzo en el parque. Felizmente termina su desayuno pensando en lo que haría, un plan «maestro» es lo que domina su mente.

Lo pensó durante unos momentos, ¿cómo vestirá para el evento? ¿qué vestirá al momento de cumplir el plan? Un recuerdo vino a su mente, esta vez todos asistirán de etiqueta así que debe ponerse su elegante traje negro con un bonito moño azul.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo para sus adentros.

Lo ensayó en innumerables ocasiones, nada podría fallar en tan perfecto plan, sólo le faltaba una cosa: la rosa, elegida en rojo por el gran sentimiento que esa persona evoca en él. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus sentimientos nacieron hacia aquél que sin notarlo pudo enamorarlo. Tardó menos de un pestañeo en ponerse el traje, poco era decir que los nervios lo ponen torpe.

Lo ensayó una vez más, para cerciorarse de que nada fallará. Salió del departamento con una sonrisa en su rostro, frente al edificio compró la rosa, aquella que sellaría su destino. La mujer de la tienda coqueteó no recibiendo respuesta del chico enamorado. Que cegado por sus sentimientos no hace más que pensar en su querido amor. Llegó hasta el parque a torpes pasos, como si de un momento a otro cayera al suelo.

El corazón se le salía por la boca, allí puede ver a su gran amor, verdes cabellos son los que están sobre su cabeza, él se encuentra hablando con Shifty. Temerosamente se acerca con la rosa escondida a sus espaldas.

—H-hola Flippy —saludó de forma sosa.

—Hola Splendid, ¿cómo estás? —contestó él, volviéndose con esa felicidad que siempre lo caracteriza, esa sonrisa que tanto enamora.

—B-bien.

No se atrevió a decir otra palabra más, ¿cómo podía fallar un plan tan perfecto? Enfurecido por su cobardía lo tomó del hombro llamando su atención.

—Flippy. ¡Yo te amo! —cada palabra salió de su boca con la más pura devoción.

—Oh Splendid. ¡Yo también te amo!

En ese mismo instante ambos se abrazaron, la cara de Flippy se arrimó a la suya, cuando finalmente harían contacto... Abrió los ojos como si fueran platos, Lifty movía su mano frente a su cara, llamando su atención.

—Splendid, hola.

—Hola, Lifty.

Lifty y Flippy sigen conversando mientras Splendid mira sorprendido, había vuelto a soñar despierto, los nervios lo hacen temblar de forma leve pero constante. Cierra su puño derecho mientras junta las fuerzas necesarias para demostrar sus sentimientos. Los nervios en otro de sus frenéticos ataques lo hacen dudar por unos momentos pero esta vez ya nada lo detendrá. Toca su hombro para llamar su atención en realidad.

Sin que pudiera notarlo, un chico rubio viene pasando, con una montaña de torta y diferentes platos, una piedra se pone en su camino, tropieza no pudiendo evitarlo, en ese momento Splendid levanta la rosa listo para confesar sus sentimientos, toda la comida le cae encima, aplastando la rosa y ensuciando toda la vestimenta del pobre. Derrotado resiste las ganas de llorar, se limpia la cara con pesar.

—Oh lo siento Splendid.

—E-está bien Cuddles, sólo fue un descuido.

Flippy se adelantó para ayudar a Splendid, que por recibir su ayuda fue invadido por el alivio. Tal vez su plan haya fallado de nuevo, pero recibir la ayuda de su amor lo fortaleció. El sólo tocar su mano ya era tocar el paraíso, un contacto que por más simple que sea tiene grandes efectos en él.

—Tranquilo Splendid, sólo debes cambiarte, no puedes andar con el traje sucio, creo que tengo uno que puedo prestarte. El traje te sentará bien.

Hipnotizado por sus sentimientos asiente, lo sigue a su auto, mientras él abre la cajuela.

—Es una suerte que siempre lleve conmigo un traje más por si a alguien puede servirle.

—M-muchas gracias Flippy, e-en serio.

Él tomó su hombro antes de responder.

—No es nada Splendid, me alegra poder ayudarte. Toma.

Splendid asintió tomando en sus manos el traje, se volvió, sonrojado, feliz de incluso poder vestir uno de los trajes de su amado. Fue al baño del parque con torpeza en sus pasos, con mucho sentimiento se cambió de traje, salió del mismo con imponencia.

—Sabía que te sentaría perfecto —observó al verlo salir, ajustando a la vez su negro moño, el traje azul le queda despampanante.

No pudo evitar ponerse tal cual tomate frente a un comentario como ese de alguien tan especial para él.


	3. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 02

Flippy volvió a tocar su hombro con una cálida sonrisa.

—Iré a ayudar a Cuddles, porque sino volverá a tirar la comida sobre alguna inocente persona.

—Claro Flippy, ve tranquilo.

Splendid se quedó mirando mientras su amigo —ya que hasta ahora no sabía lo que en realidad pasaba— se marchaba, un poco confundido sobre lo sucedido con su plan. Se tallaba la cabeza con la mano mientras su mirada bajó al suelo.

—Iré junto a Lammy —pensó—, ella podrá ayudame.

Con ese pensamiento fue al centro de la plaza, en donde todas las mesas estaban pegadas para el gran almuerzo que festejarían. Lammy se encontraba revisando las conexiones del equipo de sonido.

—¡Hola, Splendid! —saludó con alegría de ver a su amigo—. Dime, ¿qué sucedió?

—Cuddles...

Antes de que él pudiera explicarlo ella lo interrumpió.

—Déjame ver si adivino. El rubio llevaba la comida en sus manos así que... Te tiró todo encima aplastando la rosa, ¿no es así?

—Lo bueno es que de todos modos al menos me dio su atención —comentó a la vez que asentía ya no tan cabizbajo como estuvo hace unos momentos.

—Tranquilo, estoy segura de que hay algún modo de que puedas decirle tus sentimientos, aún queda todo el resto del día —se detuvo unos momentos a idear un plan—. ¡Ya sé! Puedes pedirle un momento a solas después del almuerzo, estoy segura de que él aceptará gustoso. Una vez a solas podrás confesar tus sentimientos sin problemas.

De sólo escucharla una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tenía un nuevo plan en mente, fallar se había vuelto nuevamente casi imposible. Ambos tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos que allí se encuentran. Lammy volvió a ponerse los grandes audífonos negros que siempre lleva a donde quiera que vaya, perdiéndose entre pensamientos y música.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos para que Flippy y Cuddles volvieran con la comida en manos, esta vez sin echarla al suelo ni encima de otras personas. Al poco rato todos comenzaron a llegar; un tanto hambrientos pero no menos felices de volver a reencontrarse, en especial porque algunos sólo pueden verse en este tipo de eventos debido a la falta de tiempo. Alegremente se saludaron mientras cada uno tomaba su lugar en la gran mesa.

Flippy en frente de Splendid, acompañado por Lammy en específico, que cada vez que veía a Splendid le daba una mirada de complicidad, una mirada que lo llena de esperanza. Con simpatía degustaron la comida, todos conversando acerca de sus vidas como también de diferentes hechos además de opiniones.

En todo ese tiempo Splendid no podía dejar de pensar en él, tampoco dejar de desviar su mirada cuando se encontraba con la de su querido. Todos comenzaron a dispersarse nada más acabado el almuerzo. Lammy se acercó rápidamente a Splendid que apenas se había levantado.

—¡Rápido! ¡Ve con él!

Velozmente se acercó a él, tocando su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Sí? Oh... Splendid, ¿pasa algo?

—Flippy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Claro, ¿qué sucede?

Splendid se paralizó al momento de su confesión, trató de buscar las energías para decirle, pero en ese instante...

—¡Oye! ¡Flippy! ¿puedes acompañarme a comprar ropa?

Una joven de cabello rosa interrumpió el momento. Que antes de que Flippy respondiera lo tomó del brazo para llevárselo a ser su compañía.

—Hola Giggles, e-está bien. Splendid, hablaremos en la cena.

Splendid quedó con la mirada perdida, de nuevo había sido interrumpido por otras personas en su intento de hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Lammy estaba ayudando a levantar las cosas con Petunia hasta que vio lo sucedido, apresuradamente se acercó a él al ver que su amigo había vuelto a ponerse muy triste.

—¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

—Giggles interrumpió —se fregó el ojo con pesadez—. Antes de que yo pudiera hablar se lo llevó, dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

—Esto no se ha terminado —respondió decidida—. No olvides que aún tenemos la cena de amigos. Petunia y yo iremos al centro comercial, ven con nosotras, así juntos compraremos un buen conjunto de ropa para ti. Anímate, todavía hay esperanzas, no las pierdas.

—Está bien, iremos los tres —contestó con nuevas esperanzas.

Juntos se dispusieron a terminar de limpiar el lugar, finalizando en cuestión de entre cuarenta a cincuenta minutos. Fueron al auto de Petunia —un Nissan Leaf azul— y se dirigieron al centro comercial, donde cada uno compró sus bebidas a la vez que dieron inicio a su travesía: elegir la ropa que utilizarán durante la noche.

**N.A.: Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, hace pocos días comencé la universidad y pues además he tenido mucho trabajo, me he pasado por un día el tema de publicar, pero de todos modos actualizaré el lunes, por lo tanto tendrán que esperar sólo tres días para la siguiente parte, si esto vuelve a ocurrir consideraré subir dos capítulos seguidos en nombre de la espera que les he hecho pasar. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. n_n**


	4. Capítulo 03

Capítulo 03

Petunia se compró un vestido azul floreado mientras Lammy se compró un vestido negro, ambos cortos. Los tres fueron a la tienda de ropa para hombres, donde elegirían la vestimenta de Splendid. Buscaron durante eternos minutos un buen conjunto hasta que encontraron el indicado.

—¡Este te queda perfecto! ¿No es así, Petunia?

—¡Claro! ¡Es increíble!

—Pero no tengo dinero suficiente para pagar todo el conjunto —sentenció él, desanimado.

—No importa, Lammy y yo te ayudaremos a pagar lo que falta, ¿verdad?

—Sí, debes verte perfecto para esta noche.

—¿En serio? Muchas gracias chicas, no sé cómo agradecerles, les prometo que les devolveré el dinero.

Ambas asintieron, pensando que en realidad no aceptarán que les devuelva el dinero, ya que es algo como un regalo para él. Pasó el rato y fueron a despachar a su amigo frente a su departamento para que pudiera prepararse con tranquilidad.

—¡Recuerda que estarás perfecto! ¡Nos vemos!

Asintió felizmente. Con las bolsas en mano subió a través del ascensor para llegar a su piso, donde al llegar lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al sofá dejando salir un gran suspiro. Su plan volvió a fallar pero aún le queda una oportunidad más para confesar sus sentimientos.

Lo había pensado por un rato, lo intentaría una última vez, pero esta sería la ocasión donde no dejaría que nadie vuelva a interceptarlo, juntaría las fuerzas necesarias para ello durante el resto del día hasta el momento indicado.

—Esta vez no puedo permitirme fallar.

Con ese pensamiento se animó a seguir adelante. Durante el resto de la tarde limpió su departamento, una forma de matar el tiempo. Finalmente llegó el anochecer, la hora en que él se prepararía; con muchas ansias tomó un baño caliente para tranquilizarse al menos en parte. Se puso su nueva vestimenta, se hizo diferentes peinados hasta llegar al que llevaba en un principio, practicó lo que dirá tal como siempre lo hace, haciendo énfasis en sentirse feliz además de pensar positivo sin importar lo que pueda pasar.

De nuevo bajó del departamento, esta vez a su estacionamiento, donde subió a su auto —un Toyota Corolla 2008 en blanco—, donde antes de arrancar el vehículo, volvió a suspirar, las ansias habían vuelto a acrecentarse, entorpeciéndolo en cierta medida.

Llegó al estacionamiento con esa sensación de molestia en el pecho, el miedo de no ser correspondido se hacía más grande a cada instante. Su puntualidad siempre ha sido destacable para cualquier evento o encuentro. Bajó de su coche con un poco de lentitud para luego mirar al restaurante con desesperación interior.

Temeroso se acercó a la puerta del restaurante. Suspiró una vez más, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un mozo.

—Buenas noches caballero, debo decirle que trae una muy buena apariencia esta noche.

—Buenas noches, hace una semana reservaron una mesa y soy uno de los invitados, mi nombre es Splendid.

—Bien —abrió una agenda que traía en manos, buscando por unos segundos, cerró su cuaderno—. Bien, acompáñeme un momento.

Lo llevó hasta su mesa dejándolo a la espera de los demás, momentos más tarde llegó Lammy con una mirada alegre, que divertidamente fue hasta la mesa.

—¡Te ves impresionante, Splendid!

—¡Tú no quedas atrás, Lammy!

Ambos se abrazaron en un cordial saludo, tomaron asiento mientras iniciaría su conversación.

—Planeaste una nueva forma de decirle tus sentimientos, ¿no es así?

—Hoy luego de la cena, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a interrumpirme de ninguna forma.

—Perfecto, espero que esta vez no vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

Él asintió enérgico, esta vez no dejaría que nada pudiera detenerlo. Petunia llegó derrochando energía, con un peinado diferente al que siempre lleva consigo.

—Petunia, ¡estás hermosa!

—Tú también lo estás amiga mía, Splendid, ¡estás radiante!

Pocos minutos más tarde, Giggles y Cuddles llegaron.

—Debo pedirte disculpas una vez más Splendid, no fue mi intención arruinar tu traje esta mañana.

—No es necesario Cuddles, ya pasó, sólo fue un accidente.

—Por cierto, ese conjunto te queda bien, chicas, sus vestidos también son muy bellos.

—¡Gracias! —respondieron los tres al unísono.

Giggles saludó a todos de una forma no tan animada. Pasó no más que un pestañeo y Flippy apareció, provocando un silencio sepulcral en todos por un momento.

—¡Hola a todos! ¿Pasa algo?

—Ese conjunto te queda hermoso —comentó Giggles.

—Exacto, te queda muy bien —añadió Lammy a la vez que daba una pequeña mirada a Splendid, como si quisiera decir alguna cosa en especial.


	5. Capítulo 04

Capítulo 04

Splendid lo entendió al instante: Giggles era un peligro para el plan, debían buscar una forma para poder sacarla del camino mientras él hablara con Flippy. Cada uno pidió su plato al mozo. Durante la espera Lammy comentó su plan a Petunia, para que ella la ayudara, que aceptó la idea sin problema alguno. La espera se volvió eterna hasta que por fin llegaron los platos a la mesa.

Un pianista comenzó a tocar virtuosas canciones para amenizar el ambiente con la intención de dar el gusto a los clientes. Con alegría degustaron la comida, que estaba simplemente deliciosa para el paladar de todos. Lammy daba una guerra de miradas a Giggles, que no se sabía si lo notaba e ignoraba o si simplemente no daba cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—La otra vez Toothy compró unas cuantas rosas de mi florería —comentó Petunia—. Según entiendo eran para alguien muy especial.

—Yo también lo vi llevando flores —agregó Giggles—. Se veía muy tierno, de seguro la persona para la que fueron las flores debe haber estado muy feliz.

—Es lo más seguro —habló Cuddles.

—Discúlpenme un momento —dijo Petunia, tomando su teléfono celular en manos con la intención de mandar un mensaje.

«Shifty, necesito que vengas al restaurante, necesito un favor muy especial, debes...».

Al terminar de enviar el mensaje, guardó su teléfono rápidamente para no faltar al respeto de los demás, haciendo como si nada fuera a pasar.

—Oh, olvidé mi polvo en el auto, iré a buscarlo.

Se levanto haciendo a un lado una azul mecha de cabello que caía sobre su rostro. Lammy le dedicó una mirada conspirativa a Splendid, una mirada que más que tranquilizarlo logró asustarlo más de lo que ya lo estaba. Unos pocos segundos más tarde volvió, tan alegre como se había ido.

—Giggles, escuché un ruido en dirección a tu auto, te recomendaría ir a verlo.

Ella miró extrañada, se levantó y fue a ver lo que sucedía, ambas chicas la acompañaron a la vez que Cuddles fue al baño, quedando solos Flippy y Splendid, que se tornó mucho más nervioso al notar que casi todo era parte del plan. Flippy terminó su comida y dirigió su mirada a Splendid.

—Splendid, ¿pasa algo? Te noto algo pálido.

—N-no pasa nada.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Mientras, afuera, Giggles no entendía lo que sucedía.

—¿Quién rayó la pintura de mi auto y pinchó mis ruedas?

Lammy y Petunia se encogieron de hombros como respuesta, en realidad sabían lo que sucedía pero no irían a decir nada.

—Avisaré a Flippy lo sucedido —decía mientras se volvía con la intención de volver al restaurante.

—Espera un momento Giggles —antes que ella pudiera volverse de nuevo Lammy la golpeó en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente.

—Lammy, ¿no estamos exagerando un poco?

—No, para momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, ¿entiendes? Menos mal que estacionó en una zona en la cual nadie puede vernos ni mucho menos molestarnos.

Petunia asintió un tanto preocupada por lo que acababa de pasar. Lammy tomó su teléfono celular para llamar a Shifty.

—Hazme un último favor, ven a llevarte a Giggles, tuve que... dormirla. Sí. No hay problemas.

Pasaron unos pocos pero eternos segundos en los que ninguno decía nada hasta que Flippy hablaría.

—En serio, Splendid, te ves muy preocupado.

—Flippy, tengo algo que decirte.

—Dime.

El arrepentimiento llegó a su ser, pero no podía dar vuelta atrás, saber que sus amigas habían hecho algo a Giggles lo preocupaba aún más, pero debía seguir, hablar de sus sentimientos, esta vez ya nadie lo detendría.

—Tú... me gustas —Flippy quedó mudo al escuchar esas palabras—. Desde hace mucho tiempo... comencé a quererte. Desde que te tengo cerca me haces tan feliz.

Como no escuchaba respuesta de su querido amigo, se puso mudo. Sintiendo que había cometido un error de los más grandes, pero nunca antes sentó algo así. Había algo que lo alegraba de todos modos, al menos había logrado confesar sus sentimientos.

—Yo también te quiero, Splendid.

Esa respuesta lo dejó instantáneamente helado, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, quedando sonrojado en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, ninguna palabra quería salir de su boca. Sus pensamientos se congelaron. Flippy lo abrazó, haciendo que él lo correspondiera con cierta lentitud.


	6. Capítulo 05

Capítulo 05

—¡Qué bonito! —suspiraba Petunia al ver la escena desde afuera—. Espera. ¿Qué les diremos sobre Giggles?

—Yo me encargo de ello —sus ojos se veían cargados de ideas.

—Creo que pasó algo —observó Flippy, que se preguntaba el porqué de que nadie regresara—. Vayamos a ver.

Splendid asintió, todavía sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Juntos salieron a ver qué sucedía. Flippy había caminado tomado de la mano con Splendid, que iba sonrojado en todo momento debido a que todos los ojos a su alrededor se habían fijado en ellos. El auto de Giggles brillaba por su ausencia. Pero también faltaba Petunia.

—¿Qué pasó con Giggles? —preguntó Flippy dirigiéndose a Lammy, que miraba con una áustera tranquilidad.

—¿Giggles? Pues se sentía mal, Petunia se ofreció a llevarla para su casa.

—Está bien, creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

—Claro, yo me voy ahora —Lammy se volvió, yendo directo al auto correspondiente. Splendid miró a los ojos de Flippy, llamando su atención,

—¿Puedo dormir hoy en tu casa? —Flippy quedó pensativo por unos momentos. Lammy ya había arrancado el motor de su auto, marchándose del lugar.

—Claro —sonrió, lo que hizo sonreír todavía más a Splendid, que de por sí ya estaba radiante de felicidad.

En cuestión de un rato, Splendid dejó su auto estacionado en el edificio de su departamento. Luego fue en el coche de Flippy con el mismo a su hogar.

—Si quieres puedes tomarte un baño —ofreció su amor.

Splendid asintió, pues su enamorado le había explicado que le prestaría una toalla y un par de pijamas para que pueda estar cómodo durante su estancia en el lugar. Él entró temeroso al baño, donde con lentitud se desvistió. Todavía pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado ese día, por fin había logrado confesar sus sentimientos, lo mejor de todo era que... ¡era correspondido!

Encendió la ducha con agua caliente, entrando lentamente bajo la misma. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, hizo caso omiso, ya que de seguro su ahora más que amigo, deseaba usar el baño también, unos pasos acercándose a la ducha se hicieron escuchar.

—Flippy... ¿eres tú? —preguntó sorprendido. La cortina de la ducha fue abierta, dejando ver a Flippy, tapado nada más con una toalla, sonriendo con picardía.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Flippy dejó caer su toalla, dejando ver su formido cuerpo por completo, Splendid quedó tal cual tomate. Su amado, con delicadeza, procedió a acercarse, fundiendo a ambos en un tierno pero apasionado beso.

Cuddles acababa de salir del baño en el restaurante, al ver que lo habían dejado olvidado, se dispondría a marcharse.

—Un momento —lo detuvo uno de los mozos—, Tiene que pagar la cuenta.

A regañadientes tomó la factura en manos, quedando con los ojos bien abiertos al ver el dinero que debía pagar por todos.

—No tengo esa cantidad de dinero —suspiró—, no traigo casi nada de dinero conmigo.

—Pues hay más de una forma en la que puedes saldar cuentas... —el hombre tenía una mirada codiciosa, que lo asustaba de sobremanera.

Es así como Cuddles terminó lavando la vajilla y limpiando todo el restaurante, teniendo que marcharse horas después en su querida Scooter amarilla.

Giggles amaneció sin recordar lo sucedido, con una carta de Petunia, instigándola a creer que cayó inconsciente en medio del estacionamiento, teniendo ella que llevarla de vuelta a su hogar. Splendid despertó con la inmensa felicidad de tener al amor de su vida a su lado, pues tuvieron una apasionada noche el día anterior. Petunia y Lammy abrieron los ojos un tanto cansadas, pues el resto de la noche se la pasaron fiesteando en nombre de su amigo enamorado. Mientras que Cuddles... Cuddles es Cuddles...

**_Fin._**

**N.A.: Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, esta semana que pasó me han dado un trabajo nuevo, el cual me tiene ocupado todo el día, así que cuando llego a casa ya no puedo actualizar, aparte el jueves estuve muy enfermo. **

**Este es el último capítulo, que por mi ineptitud no he actualizado en su momento, le pido disculpas a todos aquellos que tuvieron que esperar tanto por leer el final. Especialmente porque también soy lector y con sinceridad afirmo que odio que me hagan esperar tanto.**

**La próxima vez que publique una historia será con episodios actualizados los fines de semana a fin de evitar este tipo de problemas. Espero que hayan disfrutado la obra.**

**¡Saludos! n_n**


End file.
